The Art of Breaking
by Calm Insanity
Summary: things happen, crazy things happen, bad things happen, it's inevitable. what changes is how you deal with your problems. suck at summaries, oneshots, some pairings, R&R please!
1. bring me to life

**B**ecause of him- everything was ruined- tainted.

**R**idiculous. He always told himself that Sora was his best friend. It was_ impossible_- who would want such a tainted person by their side?

**I**nside and out he was dark, it was _his _destiny- but it wasn't _his _voice telling him twisted thoughts and dark intentions hell-bent on revenge.

**N**othing could save him- this was his choice.

**G**irls- they never understood him but were always telling him how to fix things, never asking for anything in return making him feel like the most selfish person in the world**s**.

**M**aybe this was just a dream- he would wake up to find out that he fell asleep on the beach, sand in his hair and the sun in his eyes, or maybe he would open his eyes and see that he was living in hell and everything he touched crumbled and broke- that this was his price for thinking he was better, thinking he could do something on his own.

**E**verything was screwed. The Princess was on the floor broken and heartless, the Keyblade Master tangled up in the web of lies weaved by that Witch, his mentor blinded by revenge, the islands destroyed and taken over by darkness everyone he knew and loved was involved in something much darker than those horror stories on TV. Nothing was ever going to change what he had done- nothing was ever going to fix everything that he had broken.

**T**hings back then were a lot easier to deal with- you slipped and fell then you got back up, monsters were just make-believe, the world was one big place just waiting to be explored by curious eyes, no one ever thought of darkness overcoming their heart or being torn between what they wanted and what needed to be done. **He **never thought that way at least- until it happened to him.

**O**f course he was the one who was always better than everyone on the island- he was the best at fighting, the best at swimming, the fastest runner- now he's better then everyone in all the worlds, he's the best at screwing up everything.

**L**ife surrounded by darkness. Life filled with regret and revenge, life that was broken and ripped apart so lies and twisted tales of what's right and what's just damn evil could find their way in- breaking through his 'solid' walls around his heart.

**I**sn't it ironic that he was always better than Sora- but now he was the one on the side- the one who was noticed for being the boy who was overcome by darkness while his **friend** was loved by everyone?

**F**orgive and forget- two impossible things that he could never do. He could never forgive himself for what he'd done, and he could never forget the look in Sora's eyes when his **best friend **tried to kill him, or when he was manipulated by a simple fairytale villain, one that could bend and break his view of reality.

**E**verything that happened had broken his heart, shattered his soul, and damaged his life. He would never be the same because everything bad that happened was inevitably tied to him.

**b.r.i.n.g.m.e.t.o.l.i.f.e. **

**--**

**a/n: **okay- probably the crappiest thing I've ever written but I was in an angsty mood. Depending on certain events, there might be more added to this.

**R**iku centric this time. Don't know why.

R&R please!


	2. it hurt

It hurt.

They thought he just wanted to go on an adventure, to see the other worlds, to **explore**. They never knew that he wanted to explore the realm of the **heart** or the chamber of **darkness**.

It **really** hurt.

No one understood what he really wanted- how much he **longed** to get off those damned islands, away from all the people who were **wasting their life** worrying about if their child got perfect grades, made the team, or was the best-looking. Those people never told their children about the scary monsters in the shadows or all the terrible situations people their age were going through.

It _really_ **really **hurt.

He knew that no one saw the deeper meanings behind his shyness, behind the long hours he sat on the beach looking out into the ocean all alone. He knew that they all thought he was just going through a phase, and it would pass with time just like they said heartache and mistakes go away.

It really___really_ **really **hurt.

Everyone was shocked to hear that he was overcome with darkness. 'Riku?!' they would say, 'what ever happened to him?' all along they where telling each other 'I told you he was different' and 'I never thought it come down to that.'

It really really _really _**really **hurt.

Behind closed doors and the talking walls were people who were planning. Plans that involved replicas, some involved revenge, and others involved invasions. None of them worked out of course- well not the way they were **supposed** to. They did work in their own special way- for each time he killed, each time he lied, it broke a piece of his heart, it shattered a piece of his soul. Bit by bit he was fading even more into the darkness, senses overwhelmed by seductive promises of greater things to come and twisted thoughts that told him he was doing the right thing.

It _**really **_really really _really _**really **hurt…

And in his mind…

He **deserved** it.


End file.
